Haciéndote, Aradia
by remainlikethis
Summary: Equius hace un robot para Aradia. Oneshot.


Le guardó un corazón bonito.

Lo apartó del resto, lo quiso hacer especial, lo quiso hacer sólo para ella.

Dejó a un lado otros proyectos para que éste terminara siendo la cúspide. La máxima expresión de…-

Equius comenzó a sudar de manera estrepitosa, por suerte, tenía unas cuantas toallas a su lado por lo que las aprovechó para tratar de secarse. Lástima que su sudor es demasiado FUERTE para que una sola toalla blanca lo soportara todo. Aunque, tenemos que ser sinceros, era de esperarse de un ser de sangre tan altiva ser tan FUERTE, por lo que en verdad no le molesta el uso de tantas toallas. Era una de tantas muestras de su poder.

Pronto terminó de secarse y volvió a tomar el desatornillador en sus manos que ya no temblaban para perfeccionar ese pequeño trozo de metal que sería todo el centro del cuerpo de…ella…

De Aradia.

Ya faltaba sólo un poco para terminarlo…un poco más. Se agachó para acercarse a profundidad. No quería perderse ni un solo detalle. No podía salir nada mal.

Giró el desatornillador una vez, dos veces…tres.

Entonces mostró una sonrisa esquinada. Se irguió para contemplar el corazón terminado que sería aquel centro de vida del robot con el que estaba batallando tanto.

Se levantó de su silla, caminó entre los escombros de robots destruidos y llegó a encontrarse con el cuerpo vacío de un robot sentado en la silla más limpia de su escondite. La viva imagen de una Aradia paciente, esperando con la espalda abierta, al centro que la haría vivir.

Equius se acercó y se sentó cómodamente en la silla que tenía reservada para él. Miró a los ojos sin vida de la Aradiabot y entonces vió el trozo de metal que tenía en su mano.

Todo lo que quería era que ese corazón bombeara de forma correcta, que la sangre llegase a cada parte de su robótico cuerpo. Que hiciera sístole y diástole con la perfección con la que respira, que no doliera, que lo llevase como se llevan los cuernos de su cabeza.

Quería que esa parte de su cuerpo nuevo, fuera una que se volviera especial.

Estaba ansioso de terminarlo, ese robot para Aradia.

Cuidó cada detalle, moldeó cada hoja de metal para acercarse lo más posible a la perfección que rodeaba el cuerpo de esa troll con la que estaba tan obsesionado. La figura de sus cuernos torcidos y elegantes, las facciones proporcionadas de su rostro, el tamaño de sus ojos, el grosor de sus labios negros, la forma de su cabello largo y espeso, sus brazos largos y delgados, las muñecas marcadas… cada detalle de la exquisitez de su persona la tenía bien grabada en su cabeza. Era como un pedazo de paraíso para complementar sus fantasías.

A veces, se la imaginaba encima de él en la forma de un centauro azul, musculoso y FUERTE, cabalgando a lo largo de una playa extensa y calmada…dejando que su cabello volase con un viento que acariciara su rostro y aleteara en sus pestañas rojas. Desnuda. Completamente deshecha encima del animal que no dejaba de cabalgar hacia el infinito. La elegancia de sus curvas en su espalda…era parecida a la ya deseada sensación de la grisácea piel de la chica sobre su propia carne.

Sí, a pesar de que Aradia es una sangre baja, la quería. Era un deseo morboso y prohibido. Le gustaba. Pero aquello era imperdonable… el color de su líquido vital hervía con tan sólo pensar que lo que sentía por ella…era…de color…. rojo…

D- "Requiero una toalla…Requiero una toalla… AURTHOUR."

Mientras el sudor caía pesadamente al piso y trataba de mantener la compostura de su persona, el fiel lusus trajo la montaña de toallas para colocarlas a su lado gentilmente.

Equius volteó a verlo. Las quebraduras en sus lentes no impedían que apreciara a su lusus en su totalidad: El elegante bigote, su FUERTE musculatura, el porte erguido y dispuesto…

Alzó la mano izquierda para darle unas palmadas en la cabeza pero desistió casi inmediatamente. Sabía que era demasiado FUERTE como para que Aurthour aguantara otro moretón en uno de sus ojos. Así que decidió hacer que se retirara para continuar trabajando con el robot.

Mientras se secaba la frente con la toalla, se tomó el tiempo para ver el espacio que guardaba para el corazón del robot.

Definitivamente, estaba esperándolo. Era un espacio que hasta a él le dolía.

Se acercó un poco y colocó el corazón robótico en donde debía estar. Hizo unos cuantos ajustes con sus herramientas y terminó ajustando la pieza con sus propias manos. El metal se vencía fácilmente bajo sus FUERTES brazos y dobleces. Trató de ser lo más gentil posible para no arruinar la forma del cuerpo que sostendría el alma de Aradia. Lo logró.

En cuanto terminó la vio descansar en la silla, sonrió de nuevo y mandó a solicitar a su lusus a su presencia.

D- "Aurthour, leche"

El vaso de fresco líquido con calcio fue colocado a su lado y lo consumió casi de inmediato.

Cuando imaginó a éste exquisito robot encima de él en forma de centauro, rompió el vaso y comenzó a temblar.

D- "Toallas…TOALLAS…TOALLAS"

Caminó lejos del robot para mantener la compostura digna de un sangre azul como él, dejando el camino acuoso del sudor detrás de él y la agradable sensación de que por primera vez en sus seis ciclos alternianos de vida se había sentido tan completo como se sentía ahora al saber que su compañera ideal tendría un corazón hecho por sus propias, FUERTES manos.


End file.
